Finding the daisy
by sweetsmasher
Summary: For Akafuri day. Read, enjoy and review!


**Title:** Finding the daisy

**Pairing:** Akafuri

**Genre:** Humour, Romance, Fluff

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** This fic is especially Akafuri day, which falls on 12th April. Thank you kimikissu07 for editing most of the part and my friend Rachel. .. I have nothing to say more. Therefore, with all my best skill along with my friend's assistance, I represent you this.

* * *

For an elite like Akashi Seijuuro, he got used to grand balls, complex meetings and exaggerated business world. His day starts with a series of daily grand routine, from a big breakfast to a adult talk with his father to taking a bath in his beautiful bathroom them he'll go to use their limousine to commute to his top class school and attend his complex class.

Simply put, Akashi Seijuro's life isn't simple. Due to this, he longs for a day without these routine. A day where he could move on his own pace, and be his own devices. He longs for normality. In many things more than one.

When his father introduces him to his arranged wife, he expected a well-behaved, polite woman. One with grace and outstanding beauty. What he got is someone who is gracious at first glance, but an aggressive and impulsive one, one that doesn't like to go with his flow, when she reached her limit.

One time, she seems to be agitated for some reason and blurted out the most vulgar words he have ever heard from an elite.

"FUCKING GOD SEIJUURO IF YOU DON'T FIX THAT ATTITUDE GO GET SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR WIFE YOU PIECE OF SHIT". She seems to be on edge on her 'time of the month' and this words would be uttered more and more at that time. Because of this, he yearns for normality more. A normal woman who would be one his side, with dignity and grace.

He never knew that an elite would be so high maintenance and wanted to look for a simple woman, and if that woman happens to be a commoner, so be it. A commoner is better than a tyrant.

* * *

He had a close cousin, one that he treats like an older sister, is another reason why he wanted normality. This woman will give everything for Akashi but treats him like a kid. Although she seemed to be love him the most, she always managed to catch him off guard because even with his Emperor Eyes, he can't predict her movements.

He remembered a scene from his childhood, one that was engraved in his memory as an example of evilness of his cousin. "Seijuuro-kun, if you want to grow taller than Junmei nee-chan, you must consume a lot of seaweed. Do you know M****** J*****? He is a famous basketball player. He eats seaweeds most of the time before the match. That's why he's tall and always wins," she said.

At the age of ten, he was enlightened and realized that he was tricked for five long years. He stares blankly at the sky, life seemed to be sucked out of him, and promised to himself that one day, he will shove seaweeds in her mouth while she sleeps.

* * *

He thought he found his mate by the time he reached Junior high. He never knew that he into fellow males, but with Kuroko Tetsuya's normality is something that he have always wanted. When he get to know more about his teammate, it was then that he told himself, "He's the one."

However, things got out of hand. The normal boy that he once thought was ordinary, was something more. His invisibility, and enigmatic character attracts people more than it repels them. It was distrative to the point that even the pure Aomine became rebellious because of the light-blue-haired-Satan in disguised.

Seeing that no one seemed to be normal anymore, he stopped looking for normality. Everyone on his surrounding was never be normal to begin with.

* * *

Years passed. School and club activities consumed his time. He graduated, went to another school far from his friends and settled there. Before he knew it, it was the Winter Cup. And it was then that he finally, finally, had a glimpse of true normality.

As he stares down his friends he caught a sight of a trembling young man, a normal reaction at his presence, with normal hair color, normal height (what more, he seems shorter than him, which he made him more positive) and normal appearance.

At that moment, his heart skips and beat and his brain echoes one word. Finally. _Finally,_ he meant his normality.

* * *

Unable to stop himself, he hired a PI to get more information about this Furihata Kouki. Turns out, Furihata's sister is a secretary of one of his father's associates. With this knowledge, he went to pay a visit to Furihata's family.

As expected, Furihata's family, especially his sister was surprised to see him in their home. He seems to have the reputation of being a snob and someone who won't associate themselves with commoners. Even with doubt, the Furihata family welcomes him with open arms.

* * *

Nonetheless, it takes a lot of time to win the brunet's heart. Despite Furihata is an ordinary person, he's difficult to get. Well, it can't be helped if he was timid in personality, but most part was he was so scared of Akashi when the redhead in the presence.

Every time the redhead came into appearance, Furihata was obviously trembled in fear, almost pissing himself in pants.

Akashi had never knew he had to go through this to win over someone's heart. He was annoyed, frustrated yet so desperate at time same time. It gives him so many headaches. However, he doesn't give up.

He attempted many ways to please the brunet. He requested Kise to teach him pick up lines, often making more move than the previous, using 'visiting Tokyo' as an excuse just to see the brunet. Besides, Furihata's family was very supportive for their son to be in relationship with the redhead.

Akashi was **almost**, _and completely_, won over the brunet's heart but, fate didn't allow him. As Furihata was invited to Kyoto for a visiting, they bumped into Akashi's fiancee.

The storm had came. A big storm indeed.

From all over places and all the time, why she had to be there?

He is so done.

So, so, done.

* * *

When the girl locked onto the impaired one, Furihata felt small suddenly. It feels like two wild beasts were getting into a war, eyes penetrated onto each other's soul. Along with a heavy tension of the atmosphere they've created, no one dared to get near to them. He didn't know what's going on, but he thinks it's better to leave the two alone.

It didn't expect as soon the girl reached for a conversation toward the redhead, the tension set off. He thought that those two were going to make a brutal fight. It looks nothing happen, but he still can't deny that the feeling of something did just happen.

Later on, he realized it was Akashi's fiancee whom they meet the other be surprised, Furihata actually get pissed off. He didn't know why but he just did. They were just a friend but he can't deny this feeling, the feeling of being cheated on. He wanted to scream but tears took over and he started to cry more and more that he fled off from the scene, leaving the redhead isolated.

* * *

Furihata decided to meet the girl for explaining the whole thing happens.

As expected, the girl wasn't like what he imagined to be gentle and nice with a sweet smile. The silver haired girl sat stern and her glare could kill one soul.

Despite all her looks, she was actually a pleasant company. It turned out that she was another person in all her appearance. However, the brunet couldn't help to find it weird when she said that she doesn't mind the redhead to have an 'affair'.

"It's not like I care. Or more like, it's not that I don't let." She smiled on her tea.

It's weird.

It's really weird.

Why didn't she tell him to get away from her fiance, instead of encouraging to go after him.

So he asked.

" Why are you so discouraging yourself, Furihata Kouki?" She sighed in annoyance. "If you had the chance to fall in love with somebody like Seijuuro, grab it and give a go. Besides, you have my permission. Hell, you don't have to get my permission at all."

"Don't scare away because he's engaged. Future can change if you make a move. Apart from that, it's good to see him falling hard for someone like Kouki. I bet he set his eyes _right_ on you. I totally can see why." She said with a sneering smile , earning a flush red across the brunet's cheek.

As they finished off their beverage, the fiancee utter few words before she went off to her car.

"Seijuuro is around the city. Go look for him."

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the car-**

"What is this? You encourage him to go?"

"Why not? You can't stop boys with teenage hormone, especially if it's Seijuuro. Are you expecting me to get between them? That's make me the bad person. Besides, we're just friends. Wait, don't tell me you didn't see this coming?"

The girl shot a glance to the side ,earning a chuckle from the other.

"Of course I do. Besides, I'm his 'Junmei onee-chan'. Seijuuro-kun is like an open book, too easy to read." the blond said as she played at the tip of her pony tail.

"Sick bastard." She muttered.

.

.

.

"So Seimi-chan, how are you going to deal this with your father-in-law?"

Looking in space for a second, she responded to the other with 'We'll talk about it later.'

* * *

As soon as Furihata found the redhead, he cleared out his feelings toward the other and so the others too. He didn't mean to hide it at the first place. It was coincidence to meet Furihata when he unconsciously realized he was engaged to somebody else. However since the fiancée actually supported the two to have relationship (which they didn't know why. That person is weird in her own personality), they finally admitted onto each other, especially the brunet. After clearing out their misunderstanding, the brunet finally realized Akashi had been chasing him from the start and yet he denied all of it. For most, he felt terribly ashamed and sorry of his act.

With reluctance, the brunet asked if he could make up with the other.

.

"Kiss me." The red head said.

"W-what?"

"You've heard me. Now do it."

"B-but-"

"If you're not make it quick, I'm willing to d-"

"Okay, okay! Just... give me some time..." He looked away. To think that Akashi blurted out shamelessly for a kiss is something he didn't want to hear. Because it's so scary that one word from the redhead like 'kiss' can make the brunet turned into a puddle of jelly.

Reluctantly, he turned to face the red head. "Close your eyes."

Slowly, Furihata placed his hands onto the other shoulder to get a support and leaned closer. Akashi could feel the tickles of the other's breathe on his skin, which made him goose bumps.

"There." The brunet whispered after he pecked a kiss on the redhead's nose, leaving the boy stunt. He didn't expect the other could be so innocent to this act. He chuckled lightly at his thought.

Soon after a little make up for the brunet, the redhead brought a bouquet of flowers out, which he had hidden behind his back.

Furihata took a surprise at what presented in front of him.

"Daisies?" the brunet pondered.

"Yeah. Daisies symbolise beauty, purity and simplicity. It describes you well, doesn't it?"

Furihata responded with a splash of pink shaded across his cheek, looking down as to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you..." The brunet speaks softly. "Please take care of me from now on."

And so, they joined their hands, fingers entwined together as they walked closer toward each other down the street. They seemed to get people's attention but they didn't bother, because if this is the only chance they could be together, might as well open up to the world, to tell them that they are happy together.

The end.

* * *

**Happy Akafuri day! WEE HOOO WEE HOOO**


End file.
